It's all coming back to me now
by Larissa Trojan
Summary: Uma forte dor de cabeça indicava que sua dose de bebida da noite passada havia passado do limite. Ergueu sua mão, encontrando um brilhante anel em seu dedo. Com certo medo, ela virou o rosto, encontrando Finn Hudson dormindo calmamente ao seu lado. Ela estava casada com seu ex-marido, de novo?


****É, Larissa Trojan está de volta no fanfiction net, depois de mais de um ano sem entrar. Eu estava ficando meio de saco cheio daqui, com todas as frescuras e tal, e rumei para o nyah fanfiction, e eu realmente gosto de lá. Minha escrita melhorou demais, graças a Deus. A primeira fic que eu postei aqui foi um desastre, e não tinha sentido algum! E essa fic é só pra mostrar como o tempo passa, e como as coisas vão melhorando(ou piorando). Eu já postei ela no nyah, mas estou postando aqui. É uma one-shot, então não esperem continuação. Enjoy!

:.

**Eu parei de chorar no instante que você partiu**

**E não consigo me lembrar onde ou quando ou como**

**E eu bani cada lembrança sua e do que eu tive**

–Isso nunca mais vai acontecer, escutou?-Ela exclamou, enquanto procurava suas roupas pelo chão. Um Finn sorridente e nu estava esparramado pela cama, com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Ela tentava evitar encarar o corpo do ex-marido, para que não se rendesse a tentação novamente.

–Você sabe que não pode viver sem mim, Rach.-Ele disse, manhoso, enquanto espreguiçava-se, propositalmente. Rachel engoliu seco, recolocando suas peças íntimas. Rapidamente, já tinha o vestido florido que usava há horas atrás em seu corpo novamente.

–Nós nunca vamos voltar, Finn. Eu não posso mais aguentar as suas manias e suas grosserias. Isso foi um erro, e nunca vai se repetir.-Rachel encarava os olhos de Finn com tristeza e desapontamento, enquanto pegava sua bolsa e abria a porta do apartamento do ex, fechando-a em seguida.

Dois anos. Fazia dois anos que ambos estavam divorciados. Haviam se casado cedo, com vinte anos de idade. Com o tempo, Rachel viu que era quase impossível conviver com Finn. Em meio a diversas brigas, discussões e vasos quebrados, ele pediram o divórcio após três anos casados. Agora, com vinte e cinco anos, ambos já tinham a vida feita, com trabalhos ótimos e uma residência fixa em New York. Finn agora morava em um apartamento em Manhattan, enquanto Rachel continuava no sobrado que antes dividia com Finn.

Depois de jantarem com Santana e Puck, amigos de longa data do ex-casal, perceberam que existia ainda muita química entre eles. Após algumas garrafas de vinho, eles já conversavam como nos velhos tempos, sem discutirem. Santana e Puck, vendo que estavam de vela, saíram à francesa. Uma aproximação por parte dele, uma lambida nos lábios por parte dela, e logo já estavam no apartamento do grandão, trocando diversos beijos e carícias.

Mal sabiam que isso ainda iria se repetir, dali alguns anos.

:.

**Mas quando você me toca desse jeito**

**E você me abraça desse jeito**

**Eu tenho que admitir**

**Esta tudo voltando para mim**

**Quando eu o toco desse jeito**

**E eu o abraço desse jeito**

**É difícil de acreditar mas**

**Está tudo voltando para mim**

Nevada. Mais especificamente, Las Vegas. Era lá que Santana Lopez decidiu que ela e Rachel iriam passar as férias. Rachel disse a melhor amiga que já estavam velhas demais para todo aquele agito que era Las Vegas. Levar trinta anos nas costas não era nada fácil! Mas a latina discordou, dizendo que a vida era muito curta e que deveriam era aproveitar. Sem protestar, a baixinha se viu entrando em um dos mais famosos cassinos da cidade.

–Se solta Rachel! Sei muito bem que você está na seca desde que terminou com Patrick.-Santana disse, enquanto já segurava uma bebida na mão. Rachel rolou os olhos, sentindo cada vez mais medo de ser roubada.

–Ele me traiu com uma piranha de quinta categoria.-Rachel disse, bufando. Tomou a bebida da mão de Santana, bebendo um gole. A latina protestou, mas depois bateu palmas com a ação da melhor amiga. Estava na hora de se divertir!

–Olha só quem eu encontro por aqui!-As duas viraram-se, encontrando um homem de moicano sorrir de forma safada para ambas. Santana soltou um riso fraco, colocando as mãos na cintura. Rachel somente rezava para que certa pessoa não estivesse junto com Puck.

–O que o senhor está fazendo aqui, Puckerman?-Perguntou a latina, repreendo o namorado. Os dois mantinham um relacionamento aberto, que surpreendentemente, funcionava. Naquele momento, os dois estavam "de férias" um do outro. Mal sabiam que iriam acabar viajando para o mesmo lugar.

–Vim visitar o meu querido amigo, Finny-D. E decidimos sair e gastar um pouco de dinheiro.-Puck disse, aproximando-se da latina, e dando um leve selinho na mesma. Segundos depois, Finn apareceu com diversas notas de dinheiro na mão. E Rachel foi realmente burra de não lembrar que agora Finn morava em Nevada, e que consequentemente, iria para Las Vegas nos fins de semana.

O silêncio predominava entre os quatro. Rachel e Finn se observavam, vendo as mudanças que todos aqueles anos fizeram para ambos. Rachel agora tinha o cabelo mais comprido e uma franja, que lhe dava um tom juvenil, disfarçando sua real idade. Finn estava mais magro, e usava roupas mais adequadas do que antigamente. Aparentava ter sim trinta anos, mas isso só o tornava mais sexy ao ver de Rachel. E por alguns segundos, ela imaginou-se sendo a aluna adolescente de um professor já adulto. E por alguns segundos, ela se viu excitada com tudo aquilo.

–Está tudo bem com você?-Finn perguntou, colocando as mãos no bolso. Uma mania que ele tinha desde a adolescência. E que Rachel achava adorável. Ela sorriu, avistando Puck e Santana correrem até uma máquina. Rachel e Finn agora estavam sozinhos.

–Está tudo conforme o esperado. E com você?-Ela perguntou, puxando uma bebida de uma bandeja. Experimentou, achando a mesma super forte. Deu de ombros, bebendo todo o conteúdo de uma vez. Estava de férias, não é mesmo?

–A mesma coisa.-Ele disse, dando de ombros. Riu ao ver a careta que a ex-mulher fez ao sentir a bebida descer rasgando sua garganta. E porque aquilo era tão excitante para ele?

Puck e Santana ainda se viam sóbrios. Após perderem mais uma vez seu dinheiro em uma das diversas máquinas que tinham naquele cassino, saíram à procura de Finn e Rachel. Acabaram encontrando os dois sentados em um canto, rodeados de bebidas, rindo de algo que Finn havia falado.

–Devemos ir até lá?-Puck perguntou, abraçando a namorada por trás. Haviam finalmente decidido que o namoro deles seria sério. E Santana ainda estava estranhando aquilo.

–Eu trouxe ela para Las Vegas para finalmente se entender com o Finn. Talvez a bebida dê uma ajudada.-Santana piscou para Puck, puxando o mesmo para a saída do local, segurando firme em sua mão.

–Ei Finn, o que acham de irmos jogar alguma coisa?-Rachel sugeriu, enquanto tentava levantar-se. Finn concordou, ajudando a ex a levantar, e cambaleando, os dois seguiram até um jogo de dados que rolava no meio do cassino.

–Se eu jogar esses dois dados e der doze, nós vamos comer morangos!-Finn disse, animado, enquanto pegava dois dados, e colocava-os em uma mão. Rachel gritou, pulando.

–Melhor! Se der doze, nós vamos nos casar de volta!-Ela exclamou, totalmente fora de si. A Rachel de horas atrás jamais diria isso para Finn Hudson.

Chacoalhando os dados, Finn jogou-os sobre a mesa. Porém, um acabou caindo para fora. Cambaleando, ele seguiu até onde estava o dado. Encontrou-o embaixo de uma cadeira, e puxou para mais perto.

–O da mesa deu seis. E esse, quanto deu?-Rachel perguntou, observando o dado parado sobre a mesa. Finn olhava o outro dado em sua mão, sorrindo. Levantou do chão, puxando Rachel pela mão.

–Vamos nos casar!-Gritou, enquanto os dois saíam saltitantes do cassino. E o resultado do outro dado havia sido cinco. A conta de Finn tinha sido errada. Cinco mais seis é onze.

:.

**Houve momentos de ouro**

**E havia, flashes de luz**

**Houve coisas que eu nunca faria novamente**

**Mas então elas sempre pareceram certas**

**Havia noites de prazer infinito**

**Foi mais do que qualquer lei permite**

**Baby baby baby**

Ela sentia sua cabeça girar. A vontade de abrir os olhos era mínima, e por isso, manteve-os fechados por um longo tempo. Passando as mãos pelas têmporas, ela sentou-se na cama. Um rápido flashback surgiu em sua cabeça, e isso só fez Rachel apertar ainda mais as têmporas.

_"Sejam bem-vindos a nossa capela!"_

Em sua cabeça, um cara vestido de Elvis falava aquela frase. Ela riu, acreditando que aquilo havia sido um sonho. Mas porque algo em sua cabeça falava que era mais do que isso? Algo dentro de si gritava que aquilo tinha sido real.

_"E pelo poder investido a mim, por um site qualquer da internet, eu os declaro marido e mulher!"_

Arregalou os olhos, enquanto erguia sua mão. Um anel brilhante reluzia em um de seus dedos. O anel que ela usava enquanto era casada com Finn. Levou as mãos a boca, virando-se. Encontrou Finn Hudson, dormindo calmamente ao seu lado, com várias marcas de batom pelo corpo. Não podia ser verdade!

_"Eu te amo Rachel...Mesmo com as suas frescuras, eu ainda te amo. E vamos embora logo, porque eu preciso fazer xixi."_

–Finn, acorda!-Ela gritou, sacudindo o corpo do ex. Ele resmungou, afundando-se ainda mais na cama. Ela parou para analisar o local, e viu que estavam em um local desconhecido. Um motel, talvez. Só sabia que queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

–O que você tá fazendo aqui, Rachel?-Ele perguntou, ainda rouco por ter acabado de acordar. Foi abrindo os olhos lentamente, e viu a situação que se encontrava. Não demorou muito para que começasse a se apavorar junto com a morena.

–Eu acho que nós fizemos uma cagada ontem a noite.-Ela sussurrou, não querendo acreditar que estava vivendo tudo aquilo novamente. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, sentindo a dor de cabeça ficar ainda mais forte.

_"Depois de todo esse tempo, como eu ainda posso amar alguém que me feriu tanto?"_

Dessa vez, foi Finn que estava tendo flashbacks. Rachel e ele correndo pelas ruas movimentadas de Las Vegas, entrando em uma capela, sua mão gelada em contato com a mão quente dela. Os beijos, os toques, tudo. Ele conseguia lembrar de tudo, e havia sido tão bom.

–O que vamos fazer agora?-Perguntou, tentando conter o sorriso que se formava em seu rosto. Eles haviam trocado palavras de amor, que Finn ansiava tanto em dizer para Rachel, e só estava esperando o momento certo. E realmente, a bebida tinha ajudado ele naquela missão.

–Vamos pedir a anulação disso! Eu te disse que não podemos voltar, nunca!-Ela gritou, levantando-se da cama, nem ligando se estava nua. Finn não deixou de contemplar a visão que tinha. Mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo, continuava tudo em seu devido lugar, da mesma forma. E ele finalmente sorriu, lembrando que havia desfrutado de _tudo aquilo_ na noite passada.

–Nós ainda nos amamos, Rachel. Por isso fizemos tudo isso.-Disse Finn, calmamente, enquanto colocava sua boxer, e ficava em frente a Rachel. Ela engoliu seco, nervosa com a situação.

–Não. Nós fizemos isso porque estávamos bêbados, e necessitados de um pouco de carinho.-Ela apontou-lhe o dedo, tentando convencer a si mesma de tudo aquilo. Não podia ainda amar aquele que foi tão rude com ela no passado.

Aproximando-se mais dela, ele tocou de leve seu rosto, carinhosamente. Sentia tanta falta daquela pele, daquele cheiro tão convidativo que Rachel tinha. Encostou sua testa na dela, enquanto sua respiração se mantinha calma. Havia errado tanto com aquela baixinha; tinha machucado tanto a única mulher que amou a vida toda. E tudo que ele queria era uma segunda chance.

–Eu mudei, Rach. Mudei, e me tornei um homem melhor. Eu tentei recomeçar minha vida com outras mulheres, mas você nunca saiu ou vai sair do meu coração. Você é a única que vai fazer o meu coração bater mais rápido e mais devagar ao mesmo tempo.-Ele declarou, enquanto acariciava a bochecha da morena de leve.

–E-eu não quero me magoar de volta.-Ela disse, já sentindo os olhos ficarem marejados pelas palavras do ex-marido. Ele segurou o queixo de Rachel delicadamente, fazendo ela encarar seus olhos novamente, como fez a alguns anos atrás, quando saiu do antigo apartamento do rapaz, após uma louca noite de amor.

–Você não vai. Eu te prometo; eu quero ser um grande homem para você, Rachel. Quero finalmente ter filhos com você, e formar uma família linda. Eu não quero mais ficar longe da pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo; não quero mais passar um dia sequer imaginando como seria se eu fosse diferente no passado. Quero recomeçar. Mas com você dessa vez. Me dê mais uma chance, querida. Mais uma chance, é tudo que eu peço.-Ele disse as últimas palavras baixinho, enquanto aproximava sua boca mais ainda da de Rachel. E como um imã, eles colaram suas bocas, trocando um beijo apaixonado.

E de repente, tudo o que ela sentiu quando deu seu primeiro beijo em Finn voltou. Todo aquele frio na barriga, aquelas borboletas no estômago, a enorme vontade de gritar para o mundo o quão feliz estava. Eles estavam recomeçando; estavam formando uma nova vida, com aquele começo, em um quarto qualquer de um motel barato. Mas todos os sentimentos, eram os mesmos. Aqueles sentimentos de raiva, repulsa e ódio? Estavam bem esquecidos naquele momento em diante.

E ela se deu conta de como o grandão havia feito falta em sua vida. Depois que ele mudou-se para Nevada, a vida de Rachel tornou-se ainda mais difícil. O contato era mínimo, e Rachel negava ter algum tipo de encontro romântico com alguém. No fundo, ela somente esperava que Finn voltasse e se declarasse para ela, como havia feito minutos atrás. Ela somente estava esperando que um momento como aquele surgisse.

–Não foi um Elvis que nos casou?-Ela perguntou, quando ambos já estavam de volta na cama, trocando diversas carícias. Finn riu, parando seus beijos no pescoço da morena, para observá-la.

–Unidos pela bebida e por uma lenda do rock. Nós detonamos.-Ele disse, fazendo a ex-mulher( agora mulher) gargalhar. Voltaram com os beijos, até ouvirem fortes batidas na porta. Rachel vestiu rapidamente sua roupa, abrindo a porta, encontrando Santana e Puck sorrirem maliciosos para ambos.

–Está na hora de vermos uma fita de casamento.-Puck disse, balançando sua câmera na mão. Rachel levou as mãos a boca, não acreditando naquilo. Santana riu, entrando no quarto. Eles tinha sido padrinhos, afinal.

_"Ei Santana, eu vou me casar! Trás o Puck junto, porque falaram que precisamos de uma madrinha e um padrinho nisso aqui. Eu sei que não devia, mas Finn está um tesão!"_

_:._

__E aí galera? O que acharam? Enfim, esperando comentários e eu vou postar aqui apenas fanfics que eu achar conveniente. Tanto porque algumas que eu escrevo no nyah já estão bem avançadas, e a maioria dos leitores daqui são os meus de lá. Mas enfim...Lari is back bitches! Não, chega. E realmente, eu vou tentar apenas postar fics de monchele aqui, e se der alguma loucura, de outros casais. Beijo beijo!


End file.
